Through the years
by UniversalForce13
Summary: A couple of years after the Vesper fight, Ian is 18 and in college. There, he meets Tara Merril, a Janus who turns his feelings upside down. Just when Ian is opening up to her, she leaves for a job, walking out of his life. Will fate bring them back together again? Ian/OC. Short story, just something I thought up.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey, I don't know where this idea came from, but it's been stuck in my head so I figured, what the heck, might as well write a short story. It's about Ian and an OC, like what would have happened if he met someone in college a couple of years after the Vesper incident. This is sort of from an author point of view, so that's how it's going to be. So please, enjoy! It's only going to be a couple of chapters.**

**Chapter 1: College**

It started in New York, the 2nd year of their college experience.

Ever since Ian Kabra had taken over his parent's art business, he had been trying to get a Major in Art. He was in his 2nd year of college, and never had much time for anything besides studying. He lived in a dorm on the college grounds alone, his mother and sister dead, his dad gone. He had a mansion in London, but he never stayed there.

As a Lucian/Madrigal in the world of the Vespers, the cruel people who were the downfall of his family, and the 39 Clues, he tried to stay on top as the branch leader. It was a lonely existence. Ian didn't mind much.

Or so he told himself.

Tara Merril **(A.N: This is the name Orange, my co-author, made up for me, so I decided to use it! This character's personality is based loosely on me so...) **was trying to Major in Writing. She loved books, and English was her favourite subject. Music was a big part of her life. Tara didn't mind being heard, and tended to speak her mind. She lived in a small apartment across from the coffee shop she worked at. It was small pay, but she loved her job. Tara had many friends, but she always wondered about the handsome boy in the back of her class. She never made any attempt to speak to him however, because as soon as the class ended, he always disappeared.

As a Janus in the world of the 39 Clues, she was one of the top agents, using her charm and talent to get what she wanted.

* * *

Their first encounter was in the university library. They were both studying the same topic: Inspiration.

Tara had a basic idea. She was a Janus after all. She didn't want to just finish the paper and turn it in right away though, so she decided to look at where other people got their inspiration.

She grabbed a book off the shelve, loving the smell of old paper all around her.

Walking toward a table, she saw the handsome boy from her class sitting alone in the back of the room like he always was.

Tara abandoned her table and made her way towards the boy, asking out of courtesy, "Is it ok if I sit here?"

The boy looks up and Tara's breath is instantly taken away.

Beautiful honey eyes surrounded by cocoa skin, framed by dark, raven hair that fell across his face. A scowl lit his features, but Tara still thought he was one of the most gorgeous things she'd ever seen. Her own looks, wavy brown hair, gray eyes and small, square glasses, felt shameful compared even to his skin.

"Why would you want to sit with me?" Oh gosh, he was British. Tara had a weakness for anything European.

She managed to say, "Well, you're always alone. So I thought you might want some company."

If even possible, the boy's scowl managed to deepen. "No, I don't. Now go away." He puts his head back down into his book, shutting her out.

Tara was completely taken aback by his sour attitude. Her temper flared slightly. Who did this guy think he was? "Wow, who put jerk flakes in your breakfast this morning?"

Eyes blazing, the boy looks up hissing, "What did you say to me?"

Tara recoils, but she finds some strength in his anger. "Lord of all Lucians, what's your problem? All I wanted to do was sit here with you and study for English! I figured that you'd actually want some company, considering you're always such a loner! Great Gideon above, I guess I was wrong."

By now, the boy is frozen with what seems like shock. In a deadly quiet voice he asks her, "Did you say Lucians? And Gideon?" His eyes narrow. "You are a Cahill."

Tara's eyes are as wide as they can be as the boy gets up and walks away. "Wait! I never got your name!"

The boy turns slowly. "Maybe it's because I never gave it." And then he was gone.

* * *

In her apartment later that night, Tara searches every data base on the Cahill website available to her. Finally, after hours of searching, and some hacking, Tara finds it.

His name is Ian Kabra, son of Isabel Kabra, and now currently head of the Lucians.

Ian's behavior suddenly makes sense to Tara. She thinks about him for awhile longer, then goes to bed, determined to learn more about him.

_The next day: _

She finds him again in the library. This time, she wastes no courtesies on him and sits down. Without looking up from his textbook, he asks her, "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to go away yesterday?"

Now that Tara knows who he is, his looks don't have much of an effect on her as they did. "Yes. And I chose not to listen to you."

Ian looks up and studies her for a minute. "Why are you so interested in me?"

She shrugs. "By isolating yourself, you kind of ask for the attention. And now that I know who you are, Mr. Ian Kabra, I want to know more about you."

The ghost of a smirk crosses Ian's face. He leans back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "Well, you are smarter than you look. What branch are you? Tomas?"

Tara laughs. "Ha! As if. I'm a Janus."

Ian gives a bark of laughter. "A Janus, eh? Hmm. Maybe you can help me then. We have a project for English, as I'm sure you're aware, and I need help. Normally, I would never ask. But being the Lucian I am, inspiration is not really something I excel at."

Rolling her eyes, Tara agrees to help him.

So begins the friendship.

* * *

At first, Ian isn't very open. They only study for their project together for a couple of hours, and if Tara tries to bring anything up besides inspiration, she is shut out.

After a few weeks, the project is due, and the things Tara knows about Ian are things she has looked up.

She sits next to him in the classes they have together, and occasionally, he speaks to her.

Later, in History, they are assigned to do a paper together.

Tired of the library scene, Tara asks if he can come to her apartment to study. He recently agrees, and they exchange numbers so she can send him the address.

When he sees her apartment, his face is one of pure horror. He asks Tara, "How do you live in this...thing?" Tara is laughing so hard at his expression, she can't even answer.

* * *

Soon, they aren't meeting because of projects. On her day off, she asks Ian to meet her at the coffee shop across from her apartment.

As they drink their coffee and talk about school, other women in the coffee shop giggle whenever they look at Ian. Tara feels a pang of something she can't identify, and abruptly stands up, asking if they can leave.

Ian follows her gaze, sees the women, and laughs harder than she's ever seen him laugh.

Eyes twinkling, he asks her, "Are you jealous?"

Tara just lays a tip on the table and walks out, Ian trailing behind, still chuckling.

* * *

Months later, on a normal day for Tara, Ian doesn't show up to any of his classes. In the halls, Tara tries to call him, but it goes to voicemail every time.

When school ends, she makes her way straight to his dorm. She's only been there a couple of times before.

A double dorm, it's very elegant, with beautiful furniture and rich-coloured rugs.

Walking up to the door, Tara prepares to knock. She's stopped in her tracks by the sound of crying.

"Ian? Is that you?"

The crying goes silent. The door opens, revealing Ian. When he speaks, his voice is raw and full of venom. "Go away."

Tara stays still, not daring to move. She has never seen Ian like this. His eyes are the colour of obsidian, his hair disheveled, falling across his face.

Her heart nearly breaks at the sight.

"Ian... Who did this to you?"

Ian's resolve seems to crumble, and he breaks down.

Tara pushes her way inside, and holds him as he cries. She knew that whatever happened, it was beyond the worse thing that could happen to anyone. Ian was one of the strongest people she had ever met, and seeing him like this made Tara full of fury and sadness.

Ian seems to realize what he's doing and pushes her away. He sits on his couch, sniffing as his tears dry.

"It's the anniversary of my mother and sister's death."

The sentence is so unexpected, Tara is struck dumb.

She sits next to him on the couch, not sure what to say.

Finally, she says, "I don't know what to say to make you feel better. I don't think there's anything I CAN say. But I want you to know Ian. I'm here for you."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Tara leaves him alone to his thoughts.

Ian sits on the couch long after she leaves, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

After that day, he looks at Tara in a different light.

* * *

Shortly after that, Tara moves into Ian's dorm, selling her apartment.

At first, neither is used to waking up in the morning and seeing one another with wild hair, or eating breakfast with anything besides air. Then, gradually, they get accustomed to sharing company with each other.

Ian's existence is less lonely now that he has Tara, though he would never admit it out loud. He finds that he enjoys having her around. Her dry humor, love for anything artistic, and her eyes, intrigue him.

He doesn't even understand how someone like her could even stand to be around someone like him. She puts up with everything he does, good or bad, and he respects her, maybe even admires her, for it.

* * *

_The 3rd year of college:_

In their third year of college, Tara gets a very unexpected letter from an art school in Upper Manhattan, offering her a job.

She packs up in a rush, grabbing everything she can fit, making sure to call a cab.

At the door, she turns, a beaming smile on her face. It starts to slide off when she sees Ian standing there in the dorm.

Ian rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Er... How long will you be gone again?"

Tears fill her eyes as she runs at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you Ian."

He breathes in her familiar scent of vanilla and mint, never wanting her to leave.

Tara pulls away too soon for his liking, and gives him a watery smile. "Try not to get into trouble, okay?"

Ian gives her a grin, but inside, he doesn't feel like smiling. "No promises."

She gives him one last hug, and then the cab pulls up.

On that day, Tara Merril walked out of Ian Kabra's life.

**A.N: Wow, that was really long. For me anyway. It didn't exactly come out like I thought it would. Oh well. I didn't have Orange look at this one, so if there are any problems, let me know. Did you like Tara? Like I said before, her personality is based loosely off of me, so if you didn't like her...Well, that's an eye-opener for me! Haha, just kidding. **

**I'm probably going to do another chapter or two on this one. It's just a little short story I thought of, and I didn't expect it to be this long. If you read my other story, A New Beginning, don't forget to review on that one.**

**Remember: Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**

**Tara (I use this as an alias... Hehe..)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Not much feedback on the first chapter, but you know, whatever, doesn't bother me much. So, I figured I would do this chapter, and then maybe one more. Depending on reviews and how I end this one. I have a basic idea, but if people want me to continue to a third chapter, cool.**

**So sorry for not updating faster! I have been soooo busy! Band things, Choir things... Getting chosen to be in National Honors Society... and uh... x smallest voice possible x Minecraft... DON'T LAUGH! :P**

**For all of you who were wondering, they were roommates, not dating. If that was confusing, (And it didn't look like it was but... whatever) sorry about that.**

**Warning: Minor cursing in this one. Just a word or two.**

**Chapter 2: Fate messing with Ian's head**

_Two years later, in London:_

Walking around his hometown, Ian was completely relaxed.

The sights, smells and people were all so familiar, it made Ian breathe in deep, thinking, _'This is home.'_

Stopping by his favourite coffee shop, Ian sat drinking his hot chocolate, watching people as they passed.

He ignored the giggles from the women in the shop. He was used to girls fawning over him, but really, they got annoying.

Ian grinned as he remembered some of his best memories created in a coffee shop in New York.

The grin faded slightly as he thought of the girl he had made the memories with.

Tara Merril.

He had gone to college with her a year or two ago, and he found himself thinking of her often.

They hadn't kept in touch, which Ian regretted. He had no idea where she even was now, or what she did for a living.

Ever since she had left for that art school, Ian had kept a bitter resentment toward art of any form, which didn't really fit with his line of work.

Absent-mindedly staring out the window, Ian didn't notice the girl walking past him, up to the register.

He did notice however, when she came and sat at the table across from him.

She was alone, a book in one hand, a coffee in the other.

Ian found himself staring at her. She looked VERY familiar. Wavy brown hair fell across her face as her eyes darted over the words, eagerly drinking them in. Her eyes were the colour of the sky outside, a dreary gray. They held a spark of mischief, as if the girl found something amusing.

Then, Ian was hit with a realization. The girl sitting across from him looked exactly like Tara.

He scrambled out of his seat, and sat down right in front of her.

The girl looked up at him, confusion written on her face.

Ian took in her face, pale from the cold outside. Her gray eyes flashed in recognition as they met his amber ones.

"Ian? Is that you?"

The sound of her voice had changed slightly, but there was no doubt in Ian's mind now. This girl sitting across from him was Tara Merril.

Their mouths both agape, both teens sat there, completely speechless.

Almost in sync, they both rose and hugged each other fiercely.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Ian says, his eyes wide as they sit down.

Tara's grin is huge. "Same here! Wow." She gives him a once-over. "You haven't changed one bit."

He grins back at her. "Neither have you. So what brings you to London?"

"Oh! Well, I found this great job here at a library. I start in a couple of days."

Ian cocked his head. "I thought you worked at that art place in Upper Manhattan"

Tara waves a hand impatiently. "I quit awhile ago. It wasn't really for me. I realized I love books way more than art."

"So, you live here permanently now?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but inside, his stomach was flipping.

The grin slides off of Tara's face almost immediately at his question. "Uh... That's actually the problem. I have no place to stay, and I have no money to buy a place. I sold everything back in Manhattan for JUST a plane ticket, so anything with me is necessary."

Ian thought quickly and said, "Well... You could come live with me."

Tara's mouth fell open. "Really? No way! I couldn't do that to you."

Ian chuckled at her comical expression. "Oh it's no bother at all. I live alone, so company would actually be nice."

Her face still with an awed expression, Tara agrees fervently.

As soon as they leave the coffee shop, Ian and Tara grab a cab.

Tara takes an instant liking to Ian's mansion, and moves in excitedly. With a bittersweet feeling, Ian realizes it's almost like old times.

* * *

Later, at dinner, Ian asks what Tara's seen since she's been in London.

"Oh, nothing. I just got here yesterday, and I've only been to that coffee shop, the bookstore, and my hotel."

"Tsk, tsk. You, Ms. Merril, need to get out more."

A ghost of a smile crossed Tara's face. "Are you teasing me about getting out more? You, Mr. Loner-in-college, cannot talk."

Ian gave a laugh. "You're really going to bring college into it?"

They went back and forth like that, laughing the dinner away.

Trying to stifle his laughter, Ian said, "No, I'm completely serious. You need to see everything. I could be your tour guide, just tell me where you want to go."

Tara's eyes lit up instantly. "Stonehenge. The first place HAS to be Stonehenge."

Ian groaned. "I've been there countless times! Why does that have to be the first place?"

Rolling her eyes, Tara replies, "I've always been fascinated by Stonehenge! Where it came from, when, why... Oh Ian, we HAVE to go there!"

He took in her glittering eyes and glowing face, and his resolve crumbled. "Okay, okay. We'll go Stonehenge. But after that, I choose where we go. Deal?"

"Deal." Her eyes are twinkling so mischievously, Ian isn't sure the agreement will be kept.

* * *

_The next morning:_

Ian woke up the next morning, later than usual. He took a quick shower, letting the hot water calm his tense muscles, relax his mind.

After putting on some clothes, he grabbed the newspaper from outside.

He sat at the dining table, waiting for Tara before eating breakfast.

She came down minutes later. "Morning! I'm so excited!"

Ian looked up to reply, and caught his breath.

Tara was wearing a light green sweater, which hung off one shoulder and made her gray eyes pop. Her normally wavy hair was straightened, cascading down her other shoulder like a waterfall. White converse clashed with black jeans. She was wearing a black-knit hat, that looked like a form of a beret.

Tara's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Uh...Ian? Are you ok?"

Ian realized he'd been staring. "Oh. Yes, I'm fine. We need to eat breakfast before we leave. It's not that long of a trip, but I assume you want to spend the entire day there?"

"Duh! It's going to be so much fun!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, love."

Tara's face froze in mid-smile. "Did you just call me love?"

His eyes widened as he realized what he said. Why did that have to slip out now?

Laughing, Tara said, "That's so cool! I've always wanted to hear somebody with a British accent say that. And uh.. I've kind of wanted to be called that by someone." A slight red blush settled on her cheeks.

Ian felt a grin starting on his face. Maybe going to Stonehenge wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Bickerduff, is the car ready?"

"Yes sir."

Ian looked around, making Tara was in the car before saying, "And the picnic basket?"

"All ready, sir." Bickerduff replied, making his way to the driver's door.

"Very good."

He got into the car next to Tara, her familiar scent of vanilla and mint all around him.

Tara was looking out the window as she asked, "So, how long are we going to be driving? Long trips and I don't really agree."

Ian chuckled. "The drive is only a little more than an hour. Think you can handle that?"

Her hair flew around, hitting him in the face as she turned. "I think I can do that."

Not even fifteen minutes later, Tara is yawning. "I got up way too early."

Ian threw her a strange look. "Eight o'clock is not early, love."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I got up at five, not eight."

Putting his hands behind his head, Ian sat back in the seat. "What for? That's a dreadful time to wake up."

Tara fingered a lock of her hair. "I had to straighten this! You don't know how long it takes to get a shower, scramble around for good clothes, dry your hair, and then style it. Especially MY hair."

Taking the lock of her hair in his fingers, he asked "What's wrong with your normal hair style?" Ian twirled the hair between his fingers, noting how soft it felt.

Tara shook her head. "Too frizzy. Unmanageable."

_'If only she knew about MY hair in the morning..' _Ian thought, chuckling to himself.

Out loud, he said, "It isn't that bad. I think your hair is quite nice."

"Mmm hmm." Tara agreed, rolling her eyes and turning her head back toward the window.

Ian didn't bother to reply, knowing he couldn't convince her. She was as stubborn as hell, and he knew that.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, Tara making comments occasionally about the scenery. It was a comfortable silence, and Ian enjoyed watching Tara's eyes shine as she watched the flowing grass out the window.

* * *

When they arrived at Stonehenge, Tara jumped out of the car, urging him to hurry.

As Ian watched her walk away, he grabbed the picnic basket, and made sure Bickerduff knew to be back by three o'clock.

Tara was already in line for a tour when Ian caught up to her.

"Oh Ian, this is so cool! This tour tells you all about Stonehenge! Did you know that.."

She proceeded to tell him about when the rocks had been supposedly built and why.

He listened for a minute, but when he saw she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he spaced out.

Tara took in his glazed expression, rolled her eyes, and stopped talking.

_Men._

* * *

Three hours later, Ian was completely TIRED of Stonehenge, but Tara just couldn't seem to get enough.

"Oh! Let's go do that tour!"

Ian trudged after her, asking, "How about lunch first? And then maybe we can leave?"

She turned, her expression one of disbelief. "Why would we need to leave? I love this! It's amazing to learn all this history."

"Please?" Ian pleaded.

Tara sighed. "Okay, fine. But the place we go to next has to be completely great."

Ian tried not to laugh with relief.

* * *

Tara was surprised at his choice of lunch.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" She asked, eyeing the sandwiches.

Ian shrugged. "You loved it in college."

"Well, I still do! I just didn't know you liked them." Taking the sandwich, she added, "You seem much more fancy."

He laughed. "Fancy? I can deal with that."

Tara didn't respond, taking a bite of the sandwich instead.

After she swallowed, Tara asked, "So, I never got to ask. What did you do after I left for Manhattan?"

Ian shrugged. "At first, I didn't know what to do. After you left, everything seemed different. I didn't really talk to anyone, and I went through another year of college before coming back here."

"Everything seemed different?" Tara asked, her sandwich forgotten.

"Just... Gray, I guess. I was so used to having you around. I never got used to coming back to the dorm without you." He gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to come back as soon as I left, but I needed to settle down for a little bit, see what I could do, where I could go. How did that-" She stopped, seeming to be searching for words, "_day _go?"

Ian couldn't keep his voice from trembling slightly. "I needed you there."

Tara looked close to tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm over it." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Looking unconvinced, Tara continued to eat her sandwich. Her eyes looked everywhere except him.

Changing the subject, Ian said, "I know where we're going after this. I think you'll like it."

Tara's eyes narrowed, a slight smile on her face. "It's a surprise isn't it?"

"Well, it wasn't until you said something."

"Ian!"

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" Tara asked, stumbling around.

"Almost." Ian replied, trying hard not to laugh at her frustrated expression.

Tara gave a snort of impatience. "Why am I wearing a blindfold again?"

Ian couldn't help laughing as he said, "Because I don't want you to see anything yet. And... It's fun to mess with you."

"You are sooo lucky I am wearing a blindfold right now, boy," Tara growled.

"Mmm."

"Can I take this off now?!" Tara nearly screamed.

"Fine, fine.." He replied

Ian slipped the blindfold off her head, and watched in amusement as she shook her fist at him.

"I should totally kill you ri-" She broke off as her eyes took in their surroundings.

There were books lining the walls, the shelves stories high. They went on as long as Tara could see; they never seemed to end.

Gray orbs alight, Tara asked, "Where are we?"

Ian smiled at her wonder. "We are at the British Library, one of the biggest libraries in London."

"No way." Tara whispered, fingers trailing the book's spines.

Seeing her standing there made Ian feel... something. Something he had been ignoring.

Spending all this time with her had brought back his feelings for Tara full force.

"Tara... Can I confess something?" He asked, suddenly very apprehensive.

She looked at him, interest in her eyes. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I'll be honest, and I've said this before but, I never believed I'd actually see you again. And now that I have..."

Ian cleared his throat, unsure of how to continue.

"I thought that when you left, it was final. That I would never get to say what I wanted to say. And I regretted it everyday. So I won't waste anymore time."

Tara looked at him imploringly when he paused. For dramatic effect of course.

"Tara, since I got to know you in college, I've had feelings for you. I don't know if they're feelings of love or what but... they are definitely there and real."

The gray-eyed girl shook her head at him. "And why did you JUST tell me now? That would have been something I would have wanted to know."

"I was scared, ok? Terrified of what you would say, what everyone would say!" He hated admitting this, yet it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Who cares what anyone else would have said? You would have had me to back you up!" Tara grinned at him.

"And now? Do you still 'back me up'?" Ian asked.

"Always."

Tara leaned in closer, brushing their lips together.

She tasted of mint gum and vanilla, everything Ian had dreamed, yet somehow so much better.

His hands in her hair, feeling how soft it was. The smell of her around him. It overwhelmed him, but he loved it.

He loved her, he realized.

* * *

**A.N: Finalllllly. I've been WAITING, and DYING to write that. So I'm really sorry about not updating for sooooo long. Orange and I both agreed we feel like we're dead in the fanfiction world. **

**I hope you all liked this, and it wasn't too rushed or anything. There will probably be one more chapter, you know, for their later years and such.**

**Bye!**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**

**Tara**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hey guys! If you read A New Beginning, I just updated that recently. So no one requested a third chapter, but I'm doing one anyways! :D It needs one, don't you think? I know I've been kind of dead in the fanfic world, but I'm gonna make it up to you guys, I promise!**

**This one is going to be about their later years. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Tara Merril. Ian, sadly, belongs to the brilliant authors of The 39 Clues. A.k.a: not me**

**Remember, they were both 20 in the last one.**

**If I did the math correctly, when this one ends, they are 47.**

**Chapter 3: Living the years together**

**London. 3 years later**

Tara's P.O.V:

Tara was nervous.

Ian had been acting strange all day, and it made Tara feel really on edge.

Of course, over the last 3 years, Tara had gotten used to Ian. His habits, his pet peeves. Everything.

But this was different.

He kept running his hands through his hair. Checking his pocket every five seconds, as if to make sure something was there.

As they sat down at her favourite Italian restaurant, Zucca, Ian's hands couldn't seem to sit anywhere and stay there.

Tara couldn't take it anymore. "Is something wrong?"

Ian's eye twitched. "Why would anything be wrong?"

She sighed. "Ian, I KNOW you. You've been acting bloody strange all day! What in the world is bothering you?!"

The corners of Ian's mouth lifted slightly. "Alright, alright. I'm nervous, ok? I was hoping to do this later.."

Tara's nervousness spiked by about 100%.

"Do what later?"

Ian stood slowly and took her hand, guiding her to the center of the restaurant.

"Ian?" She asked, her voice wavering.

Then, he was kneeling on one knee, and Tara's heart felt as if it were about to burst.

"Tara." He began. "My Tara. You've been with me for 3 years. Three wonderful, beautiful, amazing years. I remember that day, back in the library, when I told you how I felt. At first, I thought it was the beginning of something I had always wanted. But, I was wrong."

Ian smiled up at her.

"This is what I really wanted all along. Tara, I want you, need you, to stay by my side. Forever and always. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

By now, everyone around them in the restaurant had gone quiet. It seemed as if they were all holding their breath.

Tara couldn't speak. Her heart felt like it was stuck in her throat.

She managed to move her arm, take the ring, and slip it on her finger.

The people around them cheered, but Tara wasn't paying attention to any of that.

The biggest smile she had ever seen split Ian's face.

* * *

A few months later, they were married.

It was a small ceremony, held in a little chapel on a corner.

Tara's family managed to make it, along with some of her friends.

Ian had no family, but he was easily the happiest person there.

When Tara had walked up the aisle, and saw Ian in his tuxedo, her heart had nearly stopped.

She had seen him in a tux more than once, but just the sight of him, up there and smiling.. It made her feel in a way she couldn't even describe.

And then, after the vows, he had swept her into his arms and kissed her.

On that day, she had fallen in love with him all over again.

* * *

2 years to that day, they had their first child. A girl, who Tara insisted they call Natalie.

Natalie had opened her eyes, revealing a stormy gray colour. A black tuft of hair sat on her head.

"She has your eyes." Ian had said, his voice low and loving.

"And your hair," Tara replied, smiling up at him.

Natalie was born on September 27th, which Ian had deemed a magical day indeed. **(A.N: Cahill day anyone?!)**

* * *

**19 years later**

To Ian, Natalie grew up too fast.

It seemed that only yesterday she was 10, asking for a phone. (To which he said, "What the bloody hell do you need a phone at this age for?")

Now she was 19, with an apartment of her own.

He remembered the day (and goodness, had it only been a couple of weeks ago?) that he had ridden with Natalie and Tara on their way to see Natalie off for college.

*Flashback*

"I can't believe my little girl is going to college." Tara said, tears in her eyes.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Mother, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm almost twenty years old."

But she allowed Tara to hug her tight anyway.

"Come on love, don't smother her. She is an adult after all." Ian said, winking at Natalie.

"Thanks dad!" Natalie replied, hugging him tightly.

Seeing her standing there in front of a dorm with her things had made even Ian choke up.

"I'm going to miss you." He told her.

"I'll miss you too dad." She replied, and with her eyes alight, she looked exactly like her mother.

Tara laughed. "She always was a daddy's girl."

Ian got back into the car, Tara getting into the passengers seat next to him.

"Well, I am pretty amazing." Ian joked, smiling when Tara stuck out her tongue. She was still as childish as ever.

As they drove along the road back home, Tara said quietly, "I miss her already."

"Me too, Tara. Me too."

*End Flashback*

Natalie's golden personality had always seemed to fill up the house. Without it, Ian felt as if their mansion were more empty than usual.

He sighed, lowering himself on the couch next to Tara.

"Natalie called me today." She said, looking over at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. She said she's all packed in. And that maybe, she'll be able to visit us soon." Tara replied, eyes shining.

Ian hugged Tara close as he said, "It sounds like she's adjusting well."

Ian sighed with content. He never got tired of having Tara close to him.

The familiar scent of her, the way she fit against him.

"I love you," He murmured into her hair.

Tara snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Fast forward 3 years.**

Natalie's P.O.V:

Visiting her parents always made Natalie feel good.

Ever since she had went to college, she never felt like she saw them enough.

_'You've got one more year.' _She reminded herself.

Natalie had always loved her parents to pieces. They had always stood together in everything they did, and that had always made her happy. (Even when it meant she couldn't have a phone at ten years old.)

Her mother, Tara Merril, had told Natalie a few years ago, about how she had met Ian Kabra, her father.

It had been an amazing story, and contained romance Natalie dreamed she would find someday.

As far as she could see, her parents romance still lived on. They acted lovey-dovey a lot, but Natalie didn't mind so much.

When her mother answered the door, Natalie hugged her tight.

She breathed in her soothing scent of vanilla and mint, then gave her father a hug.

They invited her in, then sat on the couch together, holding hands.

Natalie eyed them wistfully.

"I see you guys still act all in love." She said, trying to sound annoyed.

Her father laughed. "Who said it's an act?"

"It better not be an act!" Her mother said, laughing along with him.

Pressing his forehead against Tara's, her father said, "You know that I love you. Forever and always."

_ The End..._

_ Or is it?_

* * *

**A.N: I finished! This one was shorter than the others. And it skipped time a lot. But, yea. That last part was my favourite by far. Though I did really like the second chapter... What about you guys? Review and let me know how you liked this chapter. Or hated it. Whichever. Flames are accepted, though not encouraged :P**

**This three shot is concluded! If there is any story ideas you guys want me to use, I'm up for it! I need to make it up to you after being dead for months. :l**

**Until next time, my friends.**

**-Tara**


End file.
